A woven fastener stringer is configured in such a manner that a coil-shaped or zigzag-shaped continuous element row formed from synthetic resin monofilament is woven and fixed along one side edge of a fastener tape simultaneously when the fastener tape is woven. JP 7-31687 Y (Patent Document 1) discloses one example of the slide fastener using such a woven fastener stringer.
According to a woven fastener stringer 51 described in Patent Document 1, as shown in FIG. 10, a continuous element row which is continuous in a form of a coil is woven into and fixed to an element attaching portion 53a of a fastener tape 53 such that an engaging head portion 54a of each of fastener elements 54 projects outward from a tape side edge of the fastener tape 53 simultaneously when the fastener tape 53 is woven.
The fastener tape 53 includes a tape main body 53b and the element attaching portion 53a which is placed along one side edge of the tape main body 53b and to which continuous element rows are fixed. The tape main body 53b is woven using a weft thread 61 and a ground warp thread 62.
The weft thread 61 which is continuously weft-inserted from the tape main body 53b, and a plurality of upper fixing warp threads 63 and a plurality of lower fixing warp threads 64 which run in a warp direction on an upper surface side of an upper leg 54b and on a lower surface side of a lower leg 54c of the fastener element 54 are placed in the element attaching portion 53a. In this case, the weft thread 61 of the element attaching portion 53a runs on a lower surface side of the lower fixing warp thread 64 along the lower leg 54c of the fastener element 54, interlaces with two lower fixing warp threads 64 placed on the side of the engaging head portion 54a, and is folded toward the upper leg 54b. 
Further, the weft thread 61 interlaces with the two upper fixing warp threads 63 placed on the side of the engaging head portion 54a and is folded. Then, the weft thread 61 runs on an upper surface side of the upper fixing warp thread 63 along the upper leg 54b, and is folded on the side of a connecting portion 54d of the fastener element 54 through two upper fixing warp threads 63 and two lower fixing warp threads 64 to be returned to the tape main body 53b. 
Element fastening warp threads 65 which run in the warp direction while alternately straddling the upper leg 54b in the continuous element row, and the lower leg 54c and the weft thread 61 which runs along the lower leg 54c, and a weft thread fastening warp thread 66 which runs in the warp direction while alternately interlacing the weft thread 61 which runs along the upper leg 54b and the weft thread 61 which runs along the lower leg 54c are placed in the element attaching portion 53a. 
According to the woven fastener stringer 51 in Patent Document 1 having such a woven texture, the continuous element row can be fixed to the fastener tape 53 by the element fastening warp thread 65, the weft thread 61 is pulled toward a central portion between the upper and lower legs 54b and 54c by the weft thread 61, the upper and lower fixing warp threads 63 and 64, and the weft thread fastening warp thread 66, the upper and lower fixing warp threads 63 and 64 are fixed to the upper and lower legs 54b and 54c of the fastener elements 54, and the weft thread 61 is intimately fixed to a lower surface of the lower leg 54c of the fastener element 54. According to this, there are effects that the continuous element row does not elongate in a length direction of the tape, a pitch of the fastener element 54 is stabilized, and a stable attached attitude of the fastener element 54 can be maintained for a long time.
In addition to a normal type slide fastener in which the fastener element 54 is attached to the element attaching portion 53a of the fastener tape 53 in a state where the engaging head portion 54a projects from the tape side edge of the fastener tape 53 as in Patent Document 1, a hidden type slide fastener (hereinafter, abbreviated to hidden slide fastener) is known.
The hidden slide fastener is configured such that a fastener element is attached to an element attaching portion such that its engaging head portion is placed on a side of a tape main body of a fastener tape and then, the fastener tape is folded back in a U-shape at a boundary between the tape main body and the element attaching portion, and the engaging head portion is projected outward from the U-shaped folded back portion of the fastener tape.
JP 2008-119076 A (Patent Document 2) discloses such a hidden slide fastener in which a continuous element row is woven into and fixed to an element attaching portion simultaneously when the fastener tape is woven.
As shown in FIG. 11, the hidden slide fastener 71 described in Patent Document 2 includes a pair of left and right woven fastener tapes 72 each including a tape main body 72a and an element attaching portion 72b, and a coil-shaped continuous element row 73 woven into the element attaching portion 72b of each of the fastener tapes 72.
The tape main body 72a of the fastener tape 72 is woven using a weft thread 81 and a ground warp thread 82. The element attaching portion 72b is composed of the weft thread 81 which is continuously weft-inserted from the tape main body 72a, ten lower fixing warp threads 83 which run in the warp direction on the side of a lower surface of a lower leg 74c of each of fastener elements 74, four upper fixing warp threads 84 which run in the warp direction on the side of an upper surface of an upper leg 74b, four fastening warp threads 85 which run in the warp direction to alternately interlace with the upper and lower legs 74b and 74c of the continuous element row 73, and a restricting warp thread 86 which runs in the warp direction while alternately interlacing with the weft thread 81 which runs along the upper leg 74b and the weft thread 81 which runs along the lower leg 74c, and which restricts positions of the upper and lower fixing warp threads 84 and 83 in a weft direction.
Especially in the element attaching portion 72b in the hidden slide fastener 71 of Patent Document 2, the two upper fixing warp threads 84 and the six lower fixing warp threads 83 are placed in regions closer to an engaging head portion 74a than one of the fastening warp threads 85 which is placed closest to the engaging head portion 74a. The upper and lower fixing warp threads 84 and 83 are divided by a restricting warp thread 86, and positions of the upper and lower fixing warp threads 84 and 83 are restricted.
In this case, the two upper fixing warp threads 84 configure an upper direction converting portion 75 which folds the weft thread 81 running along the upper leg 74b of the fastener element 74 toward the lower leg 74c to convert a direction. In addition, the number of the six lower fixing warp threads 83 located closer to the engaging head portion 74a than the fastening warp thread 85 is greater than the number of the upper fixing warp threads 84 located closer to the engaging head portion 74a than the fastening warp thread 85, and the lower fixing warp threads 83 are aligned in minute. Therefore, it is possible to prevent positions of the lower fixing warp threads 83 from deviating in the weft direction.
Therefore, according to the hidden slide fastener 71 of Patent Document 2, a position of a U-shaped folded back portion 72c which corresponds to a boundary between the tape main body 72a and the element attaching portion 72b can be brought closer to the engaging head portion 74a by the six lower fixing warp threads 83 located closer to the engaging head portion 74a than the fastening warp thread 85. Further, it is possible to prevent the U-shaped folded back portions 72c of the left and right fastener tapes 72 from separating from each other by placing the six lower fixing warp threads 83 in minute, and it is possible to prevent a gap from generating between the left and right U-shaped folded back portions 72c. 
According to this, when the left and right continuous element rows 73 are coupled to each other, it is possible to hide the continuous element rows 73 from an outer surface of the hidden slide fastener 71 (fastener surface opposite from a surface on which the continuous element rows 73 are placed) so that the continuous element rows 73 cannot be seen. Further, even if the hidden slide fastener 71 receives a lateral pulling force which tries to pull the left and right fastener tapes 72 outward, it is possible to keep a state where the left and right U-shaped folded back portions 72c are in contact with each other, and a concealed state of the hidden slide fastener 71 can stably be maintained.